


Fire Season

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Short & Sweet, college rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: A series of four ficlets that follow Rhett and Link through the four seasons their first year at college <3





	1. Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhinkipoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/gifts).



> This first chapter is a re-write, and the rest of it a continuation, of a ficlet that I wrote back in December called [Fireplace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800793/chapters/39640728).

**Winter**

The cabin that they’d all booked for their snowboarding trip over winter break from college wasn’t exactly small. It simply wasn’t large enough to accommodate five man-sized children. There were two bedrooms. One with a twin-bed. One with a full-bed. Then there was the common area consisting of a living room furnished with a couch, and a step-up into the open kitchen. They drew straws to determine where everyone would sleep. Rhett and Link drew the two shortest straws, and would be crashing in the living room.

“At least mine’s longer than  _ yours _ ,” Link snarked, swatting at Rhett’s straw with his own. 

Rhett snort-laughed. “It’s not like these are the  _ worst _ of the accommodations.” But even as he said it, he wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Link or himself. “‘Least we don’t have to sleep in bed together!”

Link’s expression fell, noticeably. “It woulda been more comfortable than the floor,” 

“You take the couch, brother. I’m too tall for it anyway.”

Link laid his sleeping bag over top of the sofa cushions as Rhett unrolled his onto the floor in front of the festively decorated fireplace.

“This fire sure is nice.”

“Mmmm.” Link sleepily agreed.

“You must be cold over there, so far away from it.”

“Not really.”

“Don’t lie. Actin’ all tough, Neal. You’ve gotta be freezing over there.”

Link rolled his eyes, though Rhett would have been unable to see them. “Rhett, I’m  _ fine _ !”

“Listen, man. I’m not gonna be able to sleep thinkin’ about you so cold over there. Why don’t you just bring your sleeping bag down here, closer to the fireplace... to keep warm?”

Link made a small huffing sound of exasperation. But in hopes of getting Rhett to shut up and let him sleep already, he moved his sleeping bag down beside the fire. Beside Rhett.

“You think this is better?” Rhett whispered.

“Yeah,” Link breathed. “I suspect it is.” Link felt himself warming up more quickly than he would have anticipated. “I think that I... I was a little chilly over there.”

“‘Course you were. Y’know, you can get a little closer to me… I mean, it would be warmer.”

There was no way around it, Link knew, as he inched himself closer to Rhett, fitting the curve of his spine into the softness of Rhett’s front. They were outright cuddling. Spooning. And the proximity was giving them both nourishment that neither had realized they’d been lacking.

Rhett draped his arm over Link to hold him tightly.

“Y’know we can’t fall asleep like this.” Link murmured, without any real conviction.

“I’m not, it’s just... I’m just comfortable like this right now. Are... are you _un_ comfortable?”

Link rolled over slowly until he was facing Rhett, nose to nose, and answered Rhett with a soft, chaste kiss. He paused. Waiting, breathlessly, for him to react. After only a moment’s hesitation, Rhett returned the kiss with a few of his own.

Their kisses began to escalate. The heat between them rivaling that of the crackling fire, when suddenly they heard one of the large, wooden bedroom doors creak open.

They tore themselves apart, flipping onto their sides, back-to-back. They pretended they were sleeping. They pretended they were dead. Once their friend had gotten his glass of water and returned to his bedroom, they both exhaled in relief.

In the glow of the fire, neither could see the other’s face flushed with desire. And over the sounds of their own pulses thudding in their skulls, neither could hear the other’s heart, hammering in his chest.


	2. Fireflies

**Spring**

The time after midterms but before going home for break was always peaceful. There was the freedom of living away from your parents, combined with the freedom from having to study. Link reflected on this lightness as Rhett led the way through the lush greenery of their campus’s small arboretum, past the ‘early birds’ of the lightning bug community, just starting to make their presence known. Finally, they arrived at the edge of a small clearing, and sat down against the trunk of a bordering tree. 

The sky beyond the trees had turned a warm golden shade, with redder oranges beginning to close in as the sun began to sink.

Rhett had wanted to go out there later at night, but students weren’t allowed to visit the arboretum after dark. Not that Rhett cared; he had assured Link that no one really enforced that rule unless they were planning on throwing a wild party out there or something. But the idea of rule-breaking made Link nervous, so they compromised on going during sunset, certain they’d be cleared out of there ‘before dark’. 

Link thought it looked a lot better this time of day anyway. His stomach fluttered a little as he considered that it was almost… romantic. 

“Are y’all doing anything for spring break?” Link asked, trying to soothe his own awkwardness. They never did discuss the kiss they had exchanged over winter break. He shook some sort of spiky seed pod loose from the tattered ankle of his wide leg jeans. 

“We were gonna go to Georgia to visit some aunt or uncle or somethin. But I don’t think we’re doing that now, so we’ll just be hangin round good ole Buies Creek.”

“Works for me. We can hang out more.”

“You ain’t sick of me by now after another half semester of living with me?”

Link snorted. “I’ll be able to appreciate you more from the distance between our houses.”

“Wish it was night so we could see the stars.”

“Sunset’s kinda nice, too,” Link mumbled. He felt like the oxygen was leaking out of him, leaving him dizzy as he felt how closely Rhett was sat next to him. He swore he could feel how warm the blood was circulating through his body. And he fleetingly recalled how warm water can’t hold oxygen as well. Maybe there was something about that causing him to feel so light headed. 

“What’s your favorite constellation that we can’t see?” Rhett asked. Interrupting Link’s budding, quiet panic. 

“Um. Orion? He’s probably the easiest for me to pick out.”

“I ask you about something we _can’t_ _see_ , and you come back with something _easy to see?_ ” Rhett rolled his eyes. 

Link was getting a little annoyed now. “Well, what did you mean ‘something I can’t see’? I thought you meant because it’s not full dark yet.”

“I meant one that’s too far away for us to see. Like maybe there are two alien versions of ourselves, across the universe. And they see different stars than we do.”

“So you’re asking me about stars that don’t exist?”

“Just because we haven’t seen them, doesn’t mean they don’t exist. Maybe people haven’t put a name to them yet, but there’s all kinds of things possible, Link.”

“Those alien selves probably aren’t thinkin bout us, man.”

“Their loss.” Rhett grinned, and elbowed Link. “What are they thinkin bout, then?”

Link shrugged. “Stuff that’s closer to them. Stuff that’s maybe more worth examining.” 

Link avoided Rhett’s gaze, hoping the lavender hue of the twilight sky might obscure the pink that was no doubt blushing across his cheeks. He kept his eyes on the sky’s transition from golden yellows and oranges to pinks and purples. His eyes shifted focus, and he noticed more of the little bugs twinkling on and off before them. 

“More down to earth things… Like lightning bugs?” Link suggested weakly. 

“Or like this?” Rhett countered, turning Link’s averted gaze toward his face, bringing their lips together for the first time in months. The first time since the first time.


	3. Fireworks

**Summer**

The summer air was thick and sticky. They quenched their thirsts with Mello Yello. Not knowing that it was probably more dehydrating than anything else. And filled themselves with carnival foods that were so salty, they weren’t likely to help with the thirst situation. 

Link couldn’t remember a time that he’d felt happier, and more himself. He and Rhett had stopped pretending to forget how much they wanted to kiss each other between instances of actually kissing each other. Openly flirting and holding hands no matter who was around. 

They’d had a blast with their old high school friends at the Fourth of July fair. They’d gone on rides that they were too old for, and played carnival games intended for kids. Rhett was sure the guy running the darts was cheating. Had a fan or some way to blow short bursts or air to move the balloons when he’d throw. It really pissed Link off, especially since he wasn’t great at darts to begin with. Rhett was onto the game being rigged, and had been even more determined to win a giant otter plushie for Link. It was silly, stupid fun. And just what they all needed, away from the “adult responsibilities” of college. 

And nobody pried too hard when Rhett and Link said they wouldn’t be sticking around to watch the fireworks display with everyone. 

—————

“Are you sure we can see from here? The trees won’t block our view?” Link asked, as Rhett spread the blanket out on the banks of the river. 

“Don’t you trust me by now, Neal?”

“Maybe I’m just not sure what exactly you’re tryin to see out here.”

Rhett smirked. “Nothin you don’t wanna show me.”

Link’s stomach was in knots. And he swallowed hard. 

“Hey, relax, man.” Rhett sat down on the blanket and reached for Link’s hand. Beckoning him to take a seat next to him. “All jokes aside, I do wanna be alone with you. But we don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do.”

Link sat down and cuddled into Rhett’s side. “It’s not that I don’t wanna…” Link felt Rhett’s lips press against his head. He exhaled some of his nerves. 

Suddenly they heard the fireworks display opening up overhead. They abruptly broke their kiss, turning their gazes upward. Not only did they have a great view of the fireworks over the treeline, they also had a view of the sparks reflected in the slow-moving river. 

The finale of the show passed, the smoke dissipated, and the sparks resumed between Rhett and Link. Their kisses were hot, wet, and needy. 

True to his word, Rhett’s hands didn’t wander. He didn’t try anything. Link’s heart was racing and his shorts were tightening; despite what he’d said earlier, he kinda wished Rhett would try something. 

“What’s… like… the next step for us?” Link panted between kisses. 

He could feel Rhett smirk against his lips. “What? Like, getting an apartment together? Or one of us proposing?”

“No, man. Like... Physically?”

Rhett nibbled Link’s ear. “Probably me touchin you.” Link’s breath hitched. “When you’re ready.”

“You should try. I might let you...” Link tried to stifle all the moans and whines that he was tempted to release. He didn’t know what the right sounds to make were. Or words to say. Or if he should even say anything. Oh gosh, had he just offered his body over to Rhett like that? And how did he feel about that now? Scared. Horny. His brain was charging forward, full steam before it slammed to a stop against just one word from Rhett.  

“No.” 

“No?”

“No. I said, when you’re ready. I don’t want you to ‘let me’ do anything. When you’re ready, you’ll beg me to.”


	4. Campfire

**Fall**

“Do these… like, zip together?”

“I don’t know if it’s because they’re two different brands of sleeping bags or whatever, but the zippers don’t quite line up.”

Link raised an eyebrow. 

Rhett’s cheeks turned a little pink. “I kinda looked at them regarding that earlier.”

“Did you now?” Link grinned. 

“But, we probably could just unzip one all the way, splay it out as a bottom sheet; and then open up the other one to use as a blanket.”

They both worked to unzip the sleeping bags and arrange their bed for the night. Link couldn’t tear his eyes away from Rhett throughout. He looked good in the light of the campfire. All golds and warm colors. 

“I think this’ll work.”

“Wanna try them out?” Link asked, eyebrows waggling. 

Rhett chuckled, but gave in as Link lied down and reached to pull him down over top of him. 

“You look good in starlight,” Rhett whispered to him. 

“I was literally just thinkin how good you look in the firelight.”

Link’s heart was beating out of his chest as Rhett kissed him. Nipping his way along his ears, his jaw, his neck, and then meeting him back at his lips. He could kind of taste his own salty skin. 

He wanted Rhett so bad. And he wanted, more than anything, for them to get closer tonight. 

He thought back to a few months ago, Fourth of July. He thought of that night often. Did Rhett really want him to beg? Or was it enough to ask sincerely? Strongly? 

He would fantasize all the time, alone in his room. How he would beg Rhett. How sexy he’d be, in a way that he didn’t know how to be in real life. The dirty things he’d say as he begged. Things he didn’t know if he could articulate outside of masturbatory fantasies. 

The best he could do in this moment, was tell Rhett what he wanted. Make it end with a period, and not a question mark. And please, please not let his voice break in the middle. 

When Rhett pulled back from his lips to get some air, Link seized the opportunity. 

“Touch me, Rhett.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. _Please_.”

Rhett smiled, and husked into Link’s ear. “I’m gonna make you feel _so good_.”

Almost outside of his control, Link lifted his hips. 

Rhett let his hand drift to slip into Link’s pants and wrap around his cock. Link moaned immediately, and instantly felt self conscious about it. 

Rhett must have sensed his anxiousness, because he assured him, “I like how you sound.”

And it worked. Link relaxed, kissed Rhett deeply, and began to comfortably breathe heavily against Rhett’s mouth and skin. He continued rocking his hips upward into Rhett’s fist. 

Rhett was starting to return Link’s moans and whines. Rutting himself against Link’s clothed pant leg. Link wondered if he should touch Rhett, too, so they could both feel good? Seemed like the polite thing to do. As worked up as he was, he was  _ desperate _ to get his hands on Rhett, to get his mouth on him. He wanted to try it all… But he didn’t know if he could do  _ any _ of it at the same time that Rhett was doing this to him; and he was so,  _ so  _ close. So he gripped onto Rhett’s shirt more tightly and chose to just focus on the feeling of Rhett’s big, warm hand working his cock. He was sweating, and panting. He felt like he was gonna crawl right out of his skin; and…? He wasn’t sure, maybe hop into Rhett’s with him? 

“Oh god, Rhett, I…” His voice trailed off as one of Rhett’s moans broke against his ear, setting something off inside of him. His hips bucked, and he cried out as he came into Rhett’s hand. 

Finally, he eased his grip on Rhett, and collapsed flat onto his sleeping bag. His senses felt heightened. He was acutely aware of the crackle of the fire, and the scent of it… an association he didn’t think he’d be able to (or want to) untangle in his mind anytime soon.

“Holy shit…” Link panted. 

“Yeah…” Rhett agreed. 

Link inhaled sharply as he remembered, and he tried to roll Rhett over onto his back. 

“It’s… uh… it’s okay, Link.”

“Wh-... You don’t want me to… I wanna…”

Rhett looked slightly embarrassed. “I… I already… uh…” 

“Oh! Dang… I wanted to do that for you.”

“I mean, you kind of did? You were… real inspiring.” Rhett rolled the rest of the way onto his back, pulling Link on top of him. “And if you gimme a few minutes, you’ll likely get your chance to  _ inspire _ me again, more directly.”


End file.
